Transcendence
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: They made it out they've left the Abbey. They're free...but their liberty cost them much more than they bargained for. [[YuBo WAVE!2]] Part 1 of 2.


YuBo WAVE!2 

**Entry** # 6.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Transcendence- **

They had managed to escape, somehow, someway…

Their dreams were set into motion the second they ran for the woods, surrounding the Abbey. They were both fast and with a head start, they knew that they could make it. Their yearning for freedom was stronger than the lust they felt for one another.

They deserved to walk the streets, with only the restrictions they placed upon their heads, and not those inflicted upon them. They were not slaves, or puppet, but people, with their individual goals and aspirations. They had been enduring for far too long.

Above all else, they wanted to be together and they could not do so within the confines of that cruel place.

They left when the snow was falling heavy to the ground. It did not bother them; they trudged through the snow, as it was still soft and continued on, in a hurried pace. They had cleared the wooded forest and a beautiful clearing came into view.

Yuriy stopped, as his lungs burned and coughed for a long moment. Boris stood beside him, wheezing as well and gritting his teeth through the pain. Either of them noticed that the snow had ceased falling and that the rugged winds were calm. They looked at one another and even though they should not have, they embraced and kissed.

The wistful look in their eyes, a mix of desire, pain, and longing but, also that of mutual understanding.

They needed to continue.

There were still a few more hours of sunlight available to them and if they could make it into the center of town by then, they would be safe and sound for the night. Instead of circling the clearing, they opted to run across the clearing and hide their tracks as they hurried along. However, a dozen feet out, immediately, they both noticed an alarming cracking sound.

''Run…''

Boris did not need to be told twice and he instinctively ran back to the forest. Yuriy was close behind but despite their efforts to evade the ice, it collapsed underneath them. The waters cold depths silenced their sudden hollers and a deafening silence loomed above the surface.

The ice floated and so did the males, after a frantic moment of searching for the break in the frost, trying to drown them. Yuriy surfaced first and he looked around wildly, looking for any signs of Boris. A hand then gripped the icy edge and the captain helped his teammate out of the water. They scurried to make it back on land, as the cracking resonated loudly all around them.

They had made it; alas, the trail of blood, staining the snow from the ice, back into the forest, meant that they had not escaped unscathed. Boris was not the one bleeding but he could tell, by the overwhelming pain in his ankle that it was broken. His boot felt tight, as the protective swelling inflated the injured area. He would have put snow on it, to ease the pain but then he would risk frostbite.

Yuriy's left pant leg was torn open and soaked in blood. The cold waters had numbed his deep wound, momentarily, but as he leaned himself up against Boris, he was very aware of the pain. Tears formed in his eyes but they merely looked like water, rolling down his face.

''Yuriy…'' Boris stared at the crimson color, which looked so foreign against the white snow.

''Boris are you…'' Blue eyes watched as his lover nodded towards his leg.

Their fingers sought out for each other and laced together, as they were shivering. They were both drenched and their bodies could no longer provide warmth for one another. Boris wrapped his arms tightly around Yuriy and in return, Yuriy buried his face into Boris' neck.

They had come so close and now…

It had only been the eye of the real storm, the one threatening to consume them, lost in the woods. The serene moment, before they fell to their demise, had been an ironic foreshadowing of the thick snow that had begun to fall again. The winds began to whip through the trees and chilled the air.

A blizzard announced itself.

They had begun to talk, once they realized that there was no possible way for either of them to go on any further. Their conversation, no matter how sad or pointless, still managed to make them smile. They shared soft kisses and when the sun went down and the weather dropped, they huddled even closer.

The sadness in their hearts eventually took its toll, long before the cold began to creep up on their bodies. Yuriy looked up and he could see that Boris was crying. He tried to kiss away all the tears but there were far too many. His own poignant droplets cascaded down his face and clung to his skin.

They knew that their remaining time together was dwindling fast. No matter how much pain they spent enduring; at least…they had each other. The cold had numbed their senses; the physical aspect of their lives was lost and the drowsiness, slowly creeping up on them, threatened to silence them, forever.

''My body may be frozen, but I don't feel the cold…'' Boris murmured quietly.

''I only feel your warmth…'' Yuriy leaned up and kissed him.

They told each other that they loved one another and fell asleep, locked together in a warm embrace.

Love transcends all elements in its opposition…

And together, their love could even overcome death.

**-EndE- **

It's not even that sad…and I cried my eyes out writing it.

Oh and…there's more to the story too. Go find **Entry** # 7 and you'll understand.


End file.
